


Hey, Pretty Lady

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Randy finds himself a sweet girl.RP Fic.Not Real.





	Hey, Pretty Lady

Randy had smiled softly as he approached the blushing girl who stood waiting outside the dressing room he had been given. Liz was off with her friends and he knew that this girl, much as she was a ring rat, was someone who was a little tender-hearted and had been mistreated. Randy had smiled slightly, leaning against the wall even as she came closer. 

"Hey, pretty lady... you alone?"

Fiamma had turned to look at him, smiling shyly. 

"Yes.... I'm sorry, I just... I heard you were.... friendly?"

"Ooooh well now...I try to be."

Randy said with a smile. Fiamma had smiled and blushed, looking him directly in the eye. 

"Even with the Warriors sloppy seconds?"

Randy smiled.

"Yep..."

"Really?"

"The Macho Man don't lie honey..."

Fiamma blushed. Randy smiled and kissed her. Fiamma had gasped softly and kissed back, somewhat meekly. Randy gently took her in his arms as he deepened the kiss. Fiamma had all but melted into him, kissing back slightly more openly this time. Randy smiled.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private?"

"My place or yours?"

"Well, which would you prefer to go to?"

"Yours..."

Randy smiled and took her back to his place.


End file.
